


Welcome to Paradise

by tea_sparks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Devil!America - Freeform, M/M, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, succubus!america, sweet!devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_sparks/pseuds/tea_sparks
Summary: God he was a fool. He knew falling in love with a succubus, a putrid demon from hell was quite possibly one of the stupidest things he could do.





	Welcome to Paradise

Arthur shivered as the succubus gently grinded down on his lap, a sharp snake-like tongue tracing his ear and sending shivers all over his body.

 

God he was a fool. He knew falling inlove with a succubus, a _putrid_ demon from hell was quite possibly one of the stupidest things he could do as a wiccan, but he couldn’t stop himself.

 

As soon as his eyes met those lighting blues and his heart thudded like it was going to _burst_ out of his chest, he knew he was a goner.

 

And Alfred knew. Oh, the _vile_ thing knew Arthur was inlove with him the second he was summoned. And he did nothing but lead Arthur on, feeding off of Arthur like a parasite.

With every wink and false promise of a future together, Arthur fell deeper and deeper until Alfred was all he could think about, all he could bring himself to focus on.

 

“Maybe your god isn’t as cruel as to make us fall inlove and then force us apart…” Alfred had mocked Arthur, but with a face full of sincerity Arthur almost forgot what Alfred _really_   was.

 

“I want you to dream of me,” Alfred whispered with a small moan. He reached into Arthur’s pants, fondling his member and gently pulling him out as he slipped off onto his knees.

 

Arthur’s breath hitched as he watched his beloved lovingly tug on his cock, resting his head on his inner thigh and looking up with admiration and awe.

 

“I want you to remember this moment, how you feel right now…” Alfred whispered, pausing to lick up the base of Arthur’s cock.

 

“I want you to know theres nothing you can do.” He finished, looking up with those electric blue eyes of his, a horrifying smile splitting his face in two, sharp teeth shining.

Arthur's scream was silent as he felt it the demon slowly suck the life out of him and make him into the shell of a man he once was.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay so im sad i didnt have the energy to really capture this in the fic but by the description of Arthur having alfred on his mind so much, he couldnt even do his job or focus on anything because he could only think of Alfred. Being so in love with a demon really fucked him up lol. Also, as to if he's dead or not,,, that's up to you.
> 
> ALSO I NEVER TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY AND HAD ALFRED SUCK HIS DICK BECAUSE I THOUGHT THE DOUBLE MEANING OF SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF HIM WAS FUNNY LEAVE ME ALONE


End file.
